


Gifts and Shifts

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: Momo is really bad at knitting and flirting, so she does this one thing she’s actually good at.





	Gifts and Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on @minabongss’s drawing and @myouiwaddles’s tweet. Also, the thought of Mina knitting makes me feel things, so there.

It’s not Momo’s fault, really.

 

It’s not her fault that she apparently sucks at knitting. It’s not her fault that Mina is good at practically everything and was able to knit her a perfectly good scarf on her first try.

 

Momo just wanted to give Mina a gift, and it’s not her fault that she made the ugliest red scarf anyone’s ever seen. Not that Mina ever told her that. In fact, Mina told her she _“loved”_ it and wore it for their entire dorm to see.

 

That does not mean that Momo didn’t hear all their friends’ offensively honest comments about it, however.

 

Thus, Momo sulks and tells Mina she’ll just get the girl another gift as she tries to remove it from Mina’s grasp.

 

“Look, it’s not that bad,” Mina claims. “It’s just… _different_.”

 

“Just let go, Mina,” Momo asserts when Mina holds on to it.

 

“I’m not letting you take this back!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I know you worked hard on it,” Mina explains. “Besides, I’ll take anything you’ll give me.”

 

At that, Momo finally releases the scarf from her hold. “Anything?”

 

Mina rolls the scarf up into a ball and hides it behind her back _. “Anything.”_

Momo narrows her eyes. “So if I give you a kiss, you’ll take it?”

 

“Of course, I wi—wait, what?!”

 

“I said,” Momo starts, and then suddenly changes her mind. She already knows Mina meant something else with what she said, so what was the point of even asking? “You know what, forget it.”

 

She turns away, deciding to get out of Mina’s room before she can say anything just as stupid when—

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

Mina says it so softly that Momo thinks she just imagined it, but when she turns back around, Mina is looking at her so shyly, and _oh_ , Mina really did just say _that_. Momo walks back until she’s a breath away from Mina, and just to be absolutely certain, she asks, “Yeah?”

 

In response, Mina smiles.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Momo leans in, and while she’s really bad at knitting and flirting and letting Mina know that she truly _helplessly_ likes her, she does something that she’s actually good at.

 

She can only hope that she’s good enough at kissing to compensate for making that hideous scarf, and when she pulls back, Mina’s smile is still in place, so Momo takes that as a good sign.

 

“That was…”

 

“Different?” Momo suggests, mirroring Mina’s earlier description.

 

Mina laughs and nods. “I’d definitely wear ten hideous scarfs just to make you do that again.”

 

Momo shakes her head with a chuckle.

 

“That wouldn’t be necessary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts and make me feel things @ twitter.com/softswerver.


End file.
